The endless summer
by xeternaldreams
Summary: Middle school AU, based on the song Kagerou Days by Miku Hatsune. "Well, you know what Saru? I kind of hate summer now," was what you told me before everything changed.


Title: The endless summer.

Summary: Middle school AU, based on the song Kagerou Days by Miku Hatsune. "Well, y'know, I kind of hate summer", was what you told me before everything changed.

Disclaimers: I own no claim to both Kagerou Days and K Project; they belong to perspective owners.

[ Contains mention of blood and death. Read at your own risk. ]

August 15th, 12:30 p.m.

It was indeed a breezy day, a nice weather for an outing with anyone they wanted to. I'm not one to go out and do some 'fun' things like other people would but meeting with Misaki was more than enough. We could always talk to each other about our lives and about school. Seeing how Misaki could get so pumped up always amuses me, even if it was just a small matter. He always tries to make the problem even worse.

Maybe that's what makes him Yata Misaki.

Sitting at our usual place beside the streets, we both just sit there and talked to each other while I silently took glances to him. He seemed to not notice it, as usual but I wasn't expecting for anything more. Being able to spend time with Misaki is more than enough for me.

"You know what Saru? I kind of hate summer now."

Hearing those words made me turned my gaze towards him with my usual blank look as Misaki kept on playing with a street cat...? That was weird of him to even pick it up, he hated cats but when asked, Misaki just shrugged his shoulders with his silly grin on his looks. They were at the side of the road, yet he still had the guts to play around with it. _What an idiot_, I thought.

The cat Misaki had been holding to suddenly ran away from him as he pursued it. I heaved out a small sigh before standing up to get it back for him but he had already been rushing to the road. Even if the road wasn't busy, he should still be careful when being around. Sometimes, I wonder how short-minded Misaki could be at times but I wasn't complaining about it. Misaki is Misaki and there's nothing I can change about it. Even with the traffic light green, it changed to red but I didn't mind too much. It wasn't like people actually use the road to get to anywhere.

Out of nowhere, a truck came out from the corner and was heading towards where Misaki was standing with high speed and struck him as he screamed in pain. I was mortified by this, of course with my hand out-stretched towards him. Blood splattered everywhere around the road and I was choked by the scene that lied in front of my eyes. I was so taken aback that I didn't even know on what to say about this accident any longer.

In the haze of lies, I could hear the heat of the haze who looked like me or maybe even the older me laughing, no, maybe laughing mockingly to me who was standing by the road, still feeling surprised about this.

"This is all real!"

The sound of cricket's resounded through the area as he had finished laughing and the light blue summer darkened away from my vision as I might have blacked out from everything that had happened in front of me.

_Tick tock. _

Slowly opening my eyes, I was awoken by the sound of the clock ticking in my room. Withblurry visions, I turned around from my bed to take a glance at the clock to see what the time and date was for the day.

Sometime pass 12 in the morning, August 14th.

I slowly woke up from my lying position as my head suddenly hurts after remembering the sound of cicadas. I rested one of my hands at my temple as I recalled the dream I had yesterday. I was already at where Misaki always hang out with me, beside the road, again as all the things in front of me seemed so familiar with the dream I had yesterday. I hated this sound and remembering about that awful nightmare.

"Let's go somewhere else," Misaki gave me a confused look as I stood up and walked away from the place where we were sitting at. Even though we were surrounded by crowds from everywhere, I didn't care. As long as Misaki was behind me and we weren't at the same place, then everything was going to turn out alright.

As I was walking through the crowd, everyone near me had their mouths opened and gasped behind me. I didn't know what was going on right at the moment so I decided to turn back as well, to see on what people were surprised about.

An iron pole dropped down from the sky and Misaki was standing at where the pole was falling to. I wasn't able to do anything as the iron pole pierced through Misaki's body and it happened _once again_ right in front of my eyes. My eyes widened at the scene even when I could hear the sound of the wind-chimes and the screams from people around me at what had happened.

"This is the real thing!"

The shimmering heat's laughed once again echoed to my ears as he was right in front of me with a grin on his face. I knew he was referring to what happened to Misaki who was lying on the ground with the iron pole piercing through him.

My vision once again blurred away as I took another glance at Misaki. I could have sworn I saw Misaki actually smiling, even if he was in a deep pain right now.

I experienced yet another one. I knew what was going to happen if we stay there for too long so I decided to drag him away from where we had been during those two incidents that caused Misaki's life as we crossed a nearby bridge. I could see the scorching heat haze grinning at me with its usual looks as I was actually taken aback by it. I did wonder on how long it'll come to haunt me but then, I realized something.

While we were climbing up the stairs, Misaki had fallen down from the steps. I tried to grab his hand which was outstretched to get some sort of support but I was too late. I couldn't reach his hand as everything had seemed to slow down when he was falling. When he had reached the ground, blood splattered from his head as I was like a stone there, surprised on what I just witnessed.

And the same laugh and grin resounded from behind as the colour around me darkened.

Then I realized something. I had been blacked out several times, no, even for decades. The sound of the heat haze's laughs as it repeats itself over and over again. I knew that well yet I was foolish to even admit that it was the truth. I was scared to admit it; I wanted to imagine it as a dream, that's all. I couldn't bear to know the fact that Misaki died right in front of my two eyes just like that.

I know this was something like in a clichéd story but there would always be one ending. With this repeating summer for my perspective, something like this has to happen. I know that well and was prepared for it.

The same thing happened again, just like in my dream but this time, I decided to change what happens like in my dream. I immediately pushed Misaki away from the road just when the truck was in my sight and let myself getting hit instead of him but funny, I still managed to turn around to him and gave him a short glance before I was thrown away from the impact. My body was twisted by it and blood splattered on the ground. I could see the surprised look on Misaki's face too but I was more concerned about the heat haze's laugh. If it did laughed once again, I will say "Serve you right," right to its face even if I couldn't see him with my own two eyes like this. I don't care if he looked like me or even shed a tear because of what happened to me, it deserved this. No matter if he looked exactly the same as me, just a little bit older than my current appearance.

I guess this was what 'normal summer' is all about, I wonder to myself alone. Sadly, I didn't know the fact that the normal summer would end that day.

August 14th.

A ginger male had woken up from his sleep, resting his head to the wall with the cat on his lap. He didn't know how or where did it come from but he was more concerned about what just happened as he could feel a tear running down through his cheek.

"I failed again this time, too…"

-End.

A/N: I know this isn't really like in the PV but I tried on making it not like I copied straight from it. I only used the lyrics as references so I do apologize for any mistakes done. Critics and reviews are always appreciated while flames are used to light up something.

Xeternaldreams.


End file.
